The Administrative Office (AO) of the NYUCI plays a crucial role in providing efficient administrative support to the Center Director, Deputy Director, Associate Directors, Core Directors, Program Leaders, and Center Membership. The overall goal is to facilitate research through strategic planning and evaluation initiatives, administration and oversight of core facilities, development of policies and procedures for prudent financial management and grants administration, communications both within the institution and to outside individuals and organizations, human resource management, meetings and seminars, and space and facilities planning. The office is responsible for all interactions with central university finance, sponsored programs, grants management, IRB, Office of Clinical Trials, Human Resources Office, information technology, general accounting and public relations. The AO provides services beyond the activities related to the CCSG such as fiscal management of clinical activities, yet the core mission of the CCSG defines and dictates the structure and decision making processes within the administrative unit. There are eight major areas of focus for research administration: central CCSG administration, grants management, membership, core facilities, structure for inter and intradisciplinary collaborations, research program support, and financial management of the Cancer Institute. Support is requested for only those activities directly related to the CCSG. Since the last review, the administrative office has increased staffing to 17 individuals. This is due in large part to the opening of the Smilow Research Center (3 additional staff to support research administration), faculty recruitment efforts (1 administrative staff), Fellowship Program (one coordinator) and our focus on billing and financial compliance with clinical trials (one financial analyst). There has been significant progress in streamlining financial operations, budgeting, setting fee schedules, invoicing, coordinating research program meetings and seminars, and customizing IT systems for core facilities and clinical trials.